Not The Light, Anything But That!
by Keira Sawyer
Summary: Bella can't go out in the sun. The Cullens take a liking to her. Why is she so similar to them? TBC/HIATUS


Not the Light, Anything but That!

BPOV

Why am I such a freak? I can't even be an average kid. I'm cooped up in houses all day long and am sick of it! Now I'm off to rainy Forks, so I can be "normal." I can't even walk out of my house without putting on a biohazard suit! Its just so unfair that out of everyone in my family, I get stuck with the rare hereditary skin disorder. The doctors called it Xeroderma Pigmentosum. Basically, I'm allergic to light. If my skin isn't protected, then the UV rays will burn my skin and ultimately cause me to have skin cancer.

My parents thought that sending me to the least sunny place on earth would help, even though the sun isn't there, I know the stupid UV rays can break through the clouds. I even need special light bulbs in my own house and school to be "safe." What a nightmare. I hate attention and this skin disease is not helping.

Forks High, here I come! I put on a long sleeve shirt and corduroy pants, but not before applying spf 100 sunscreen to my entire body. Yes, such a thing exists. It was made for people who have to travel to the north and south poles. I also threw on a sunhat and gloves. EVERY part of my body needs to be covered or else my freckles could turn into malignant carcinogens. Did I mention I hate my life? I'd rather not wear a hazmat suit or one of those outfits Muslim women are required to wear. I don't have anything against them, it would just draw more unnecessary attention.

I drove to school in my dark tinted car and immediately walked to the front office. The nice lady gave me my schedule and welcomed me warmly. I made my way to the actual school and found that the parking lot was filling up. Everyone would see me as I passed by. _Please don't stare. Stop looking at me. I don't care if I'm new. Go away. Leave me alone._ I tried to keep a friendly smile on, but I was a horrible actress. People were whispering and gawking at me. _Someone just shoot me now and put me out my misery!_ Then I tripped, but I regained my balance by using my forward momentum and turned my near face plant into a cartwheel. I could hear people gasp and some light applause. _Oh great, more unwanted attention._

"Wow! What was that?" asked a curly haired girl.

I just looked at her bewildered expression and replied, "it's called a cartwheel."

"More like a nice recovery!" exclaimed a blond haired boy.

I nodded and started walking away from my audience.

"Wait!" They both yelled.

"My name's Jessica Stanley and this is Mike Newton."

"Do you want us to walk you to class?" They offered.

I contemplated how I could escape, but in a school this small, I would eventually see them again. I sighed. "Fine. Sure. I'm Bella Swan."

They proceeded to bombard me with questions as we walked to my first class. I answered in the most polite tone I could conjure without sounding overly sarcastic. I ended up having classes with one or both of them, so they walked me everywhere. When lunch came around, I knew I had to slip away.

"Bella, do you want to sit with us?" Jessica asked.

"Actually, do you mind if I mingle with other people?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry for monopolizing you."

"No problem, maybe tomorrow."

She smiled and went to sit down next to a sullen Mike. I scanned the cafeteria to look for an empty table. There were none. My eyes landed on a table with a group of pale individuals. They were all so beautiful and similar looking, but yet unique at the same time. Everyone seemed to avoid them like the plague. I wonder why that is. My curiosity got the best of me and my legs started moving towards their general direction. Before I knew it, I was face to face with a bronze haired god.

"Can I help you?" Asked the breathtaking boy.

"I was wondering if I could sit here."

They all looked at each other, then to me.

"Don't you want to sit with your new friends?" He gestured toward Jessica and Mike's table.

"Ugh, if I have to spend one more minute of her incessant chattering or his unyielding flirting, I might end up killing them."

The muscular guy next to the beautiful blond girl started cracking up. Then the others joined in on the laughter. The whole cafeteria stopped and stared at us. I groaned.

"I can't escape them, no matter what I do!"

"Dude, let her sit with us!" The muscleman spat out between fits of laughter.

The bronze haired god nodded and pulled out my seat for me.

"Thanks, my name's Bella, by the way."

"I'm Edward Cullen and these are my brothers and sisters."

The pixie like girl with short black hair smiled and said that her name was Alice. The boy next to her nodded and stated that his name was Jasper. The beautiful blond glared at me but still introduced herself as Rosalie. When he stopped guffawing, the muscular guy extended his hand to me and said, "I'm Emmett and you're funny."

"First a stunt show, then a stand up act, you sure are entertaining, Bella." said Edward.

"You saw that?!"

"We were quite impressed." said Jasper.

"Oh, it was nothing. I trip a lot and instead of getting hurt and having people worry about me, I choose to save myself. Good reflexes, I guess."

"Bella, why do you have on so many layers?" asked Alice.

Edward gave her a look. I put my hand on his shoulder, restraining him and he relaxed.

"Edward, it's fine. My skin is hypersensitive to light."

They all looked at me with ranging expressions. Edward was concerned. Alice was shocked. Jasper was questioning. Rosalie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and Emmett was curious.

**_*AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Review Please! Reminder, this is only a oneshot. It was just an idea, I don't know how to go on with the story. Just imagine the original Twilight story with this one little twist._**


End file.
